1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to kitchen tools and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for cutting out a face in a pumpkin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous kitchen tools have been provided in prior art that are adapted to prepare various foods, such as cutters, grinders, graters, peelers and zesters. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.